Hesitate Part 5
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Josh and Sukari are forcefully engaged, Donny is slightly suspicious of Sukari, and Raphael admits his feelings for Sukari. What could possibly go wrong? Craps gonna hit the ceiling in this chapter so enjoy if you want to see Josh bleed! Rated for language and sexual content.


**What is up, my faithful readers? Did you miss me? Sorry for the long wait in the previous chapter, I just like to torture people with suspense. Anyway, here's part five!**

Lock and Seal Continued

"Sukari," Donatello spoke with a look of shock, suspicion, and horror plastered on his face, "what the hell?"

"Donatello," Sukari gazed at him with wide eyes, "I know what you're thinking, but it is not what it seems."

"Really," Donny said, "because it looks like you and Josh are pretty close." He crossed his arms at her.

"No, Donny," Sukari said, "I assure you, Josh and I have nothing between each other except orders."

"I just witnessed you guys kissing!"

"I hate him with every fiber of my being, Donatello! I would never do that willingly with someone like him."

"What do you mean 'willingly'?" Donny was confused.

"That," she flicked her arm to the right, "was a fake, forced kiss, if you would even all that a kiss."

Donny was speechless and confused.

"So, why did he do that?" he asked.

"Bishop's orders. He says that Josh and I are supposed to get married so that I'll have no reason to leave. He figured that since Hun works with him, it'd be easier for me to marry his nephew."

"Josh is Hun's nephew?" Donny asked, even more confused.

"Yes." Sukari realized Donny's confusion and decided to explain. "Hun had a sister a few years ago who died in a drive-by shooting accident. Josh is her son. When she died, she left Josh to Hun and he immediately became a Purple Dragon. When Bishop started to work with my master, they began talking about their lives like old friends. Bishop was shocked and happy when Hun told him of Josh. He thinks that four years isn't much of an age difference."

"Four years? How old is Josh?"

"He's almost twenty. He got held back a couple years."

"Interesting," Donny said. "So you and Josh have to get married? I think Bishop needs to renegotiate that contract."

"Me too. Of all the guys Bishop could've chosen, he picked the most perverted, disrespectful, abusive guy I've ever met."

"Wait, wait," Donny stopped her, "did you say 'abusive'?"

Sukari's eyes went wide and she looked down at her feet. She had told him too much.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm used to it," she muttered to him.

"Sukari," Donny stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder, "you shouldn't be used to that." She looked up at him. Now that he was closer, he could see the outline of a handprint on Sukari's left cheek. He gently stroked it. "Did Josh do that?"

"No," she answered in a near whisper.

"Who did, then?"

Sukari looked up at him with hopelessness. She recalled the night before and how badly that slap had hurt. She had tried covering it up with her make-up but apparently failed.

"Donatello," she said quietly, "please don't tell Raphael of any of this."

"Don't worry," Donny said, "I won't. Now then," he took his hand from her shoulder and straitened up, "what class are you in?"

"I have a free period," Sukari answered, thankful that the awkward conversation was over, "I was actually on my way to the auditorium to watch the drama class practice their musical."

"Cool. Strangely enough, I also have a free period. May I join you?"

"Sure, if you'd like to. Oh, and Donny?'

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Watch It

Raphael ducked a red rubber ball that was coming straight for his head. This was the most intense game of dodge ball that he'd ever bothered to participate in and he had one main target: Josh Mason.

Josh may have been a total asshole, but Raph had to admit, the guy had impressive coordination and aim. He also had a big mouth.

"Yo, Raph!"

Raph dodged a blow and turned his head to Josh.

"What?"

"Ya shoulda heard it last night, man! Kari was screamin' her head off! Dude, if that's how she screams when she's in pain, I wonder how she screams when she's in pleasure!" Josh said with an evil grin.

'Just ignore it. He's an asshole. Just ignore it," Raph chanted to himself as his fury grew. He threw a ball at someone who had just taken out a teammate. Direct hit in the stomach. He heard a whistle and turned his attention to Josh again, glaring.

"I think she'd be a fun ride, don't you? Though with dat damn tease I'd have ta shackle her ta da wall ta get any action from her!"

Raph saw red but blinked it away. A few more minutes went by and he had taken out three more people. He heard another whistle and turned his head. Josh was once again trying to get his attention.

"Yo, what do ya think Kari's got packin' under dem black jeans? I'll bet it's somethin' good 'cause damn dat girl is fine! Maybe I'll see how well she can put out afta-," Josh didn't get to finish before a red ball collided at full strength with his mouth. He fell backwards with blood coming out of his nose and lips. Dazed, he looked up and behind his gang, who had gathered around their leader, he saw Raphael making his way to the locker room looking very triumphant.

Josh shook away the stars that were forming around his eyes and stood with some help from his buddies. He walked to the locker room with his gang trailing behind him and stormed in.

Raph was at his gym locker, changing his clothes. He had on his jeans and no shirt. Josh walked up behind him and shoved him hard. Raph turned and a fist instantly connected with his jaw. Josh's gang dog-piled Raph, raining blows onto his body. He managed to fight away a few, but he was outnumbered and felt it. A guy wearing a flat bill hat aimed a punch at Raph's throat but missed and ended up tripping from how much force he put into his arm. Raph grabbed the guy by the shirt and threw him into a wall. One came behind Raph and grabbed him by the throat. Two more came and grabbed his arms so he couldn't move. They began to push him down until he was on his knees. The guy with a hold on his throat shifted his arms so that one held him in a head lock and the other had hold of his hair and yanked it back so Raph was forced to look up at Josh. Raph glared at the punk and Josh smirked down at him. Raph noticed Josh's busted nose and bleeding lips and congratulated himself with an evil smile.

"Ya know," Raph said, with great difficulty due to the fact that someone had a tight hold on his neck, "I think dat might be an improvement." That remark earned him a punch in the stomach. He grunted and clenched his muscles since he was unable to double over in pain. "That was rude," he choked out.

"I'll admit," Josh said after shaking out his hand, "that was a pretty nice shot," he rubbed his chin and wiped away more blood, "but a really dumb move." He punched Raph in the stomach again and watched him cry out in pain. Josh got on one knee so he was eye-to-eye with his class mate and leaned in so that his mouth was right next to Raph's ear. "I'll be walkin' Kari home afta school. Maybe on da way, I'll get ma pleasure scream," he whispered and pulled back to see Raph glaring at him as if willing knives to shoot out of his golden eyes. Raph struggled violently until the guy with a hold on his neck tightened his grasp, cutting off all air supply.

Josh stood and watched as Raph coughed and choked, struggling to breath. He smiled and listened as if it were beautiful music. Raph began to see his sight fading and begged his brain to shut down and let him drift into unconsciousness. He suddenly heard a grunt and felt the arm on his throat and the hands on his arms release him. He fell to the floor, still on his knees with his hands on the floor. He gasped and hungrily sucked in as much air as he could. He looked up and, with great relief, saw his brother, Michelangelo, holding an office note in one hand and the guy who was strangling Raph in the other by his shirt.

"First of all, dudes," Mikey said, "six to one ain't exactly a fair fight. Second of all, no one messes with my brother except me!" He threw down the guy and crossed his arms with a pouty look on his face. Raph chuckled at him.

Raph stood carefully and rounded on Josh. Josh stood his ground and looked up at Raph. He was about three inches shorter than Raph and was only slightly intimidated by him. Raph's eyes never left his.

"I warn ya now, ya sick son of a bitch," Raph said in a low growl, "if ya lay one hand on Sukari that causes her any harm, I'll find you and kill you with no remorse what-so-ever." With that, he walked over to his locker, grabbed his shirt, and walked out with Mikey.

"Dude," Mikey said, "you are so lucky I showed up or ya would've been out like a light."

"Whateva, bro," Raph responded, putting on his shirt, "How da hell'd ya know dat was goin' on?"

"I didn't. I had a note that I needed to bring to the coach."

"Well, thanks," Raph said and slung a playful arm around his baby brother's shoulders and noogied him. Mikey laughed and shook him off.

"What did Josh say that got you so mad?"

"Just some shit about Sukari," Raph said.

"Ah, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you 'like' Sukari?" He put emphasis on the word, 'like'.

Raph stopped. He had never thought about it that way before. He had some kind of feeling for her, but he had only known her for two days! There was something about her that captivated him and made him feel like he had to protect her and comfort her when she was hurt. He thought about all the things she had told him and the forever-sad look in her eyes. She definitely trusted him and he was rather fond of her. He thought of her master, Bishop and shook his head. He and his family all hated that psycho, but he shouldn't matter in this situation. The question was if he liked Sukari. Did he? Yes, he did.

"Raphie?" Mikey said, "are ya gonna answer my question?"

"Yes, Mikey," Raph sighed, "I think I may like Sukari, but my question is, why would a dragon fall for a turtle?"

True Colors

Sukari was at her locker when a shadow cast over her. She smiled.

"Hello, Raphael," she greeted kindly.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"Seeing your hair tells me that you don't care where your hair falls. The shadow had to be you. Most of the other guys in this school are too self-conscious to just let their hair fall where it wants to. The only other one that I can think of is Josh Mason." She turned to look at Raph when she finished in her locker and closed it. She noticed bruises on his face and his neck was bright red. She scoped down his body. He was carrying his red jean jacket in on hand and his other hand was hanging by his thumb on his pocket. His shirt was black and form-fitting so that she could see the detail of his chest and the muscles on his arms. She had never seen a guy so… _sexy _before, but her biggest concerns were the marks on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Take a wild guess," he answered. Sukari sensed a bit of annoyance in his voice and cringed.

"He sicced his gang on you, didn't he?" she almost whispered.

"Yep. What's dis I hear 'bout him walkin' ya home?" His eyes bored into her's and she looked away.

"He just came up to me earlier and told me that he's going to take me home. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? I'm pretty sure dat he's got more den jus' walkin' on his mind."

"Raphael, I told you, I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Sukari. He shouldn't be makin' dem for ya."

"Do you not think I said no? He's not going to listen to me if I protest so why should I bother?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Raph said as he stepped towards her and took her hand in his. A strange picture popped into Sukari's mind as soon as he touched her. It looked like her and Raphael… kissing! And she was letting him! "Sukari, are ya okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered as the picture faded.

"Sukari!" Sukari and Raph looked over to see Josh walking their way. Raph glared at him. "What's he doin' here?"

"I could ask da same thing," Raph answered through gritted teeth. Josh only smirked and looked over to Sukari and saw that she was gazing at Raphael. He glared and shoved her shoulder, making Raph clench his fist.

"Let's go," Josh ordered Sukari.

"Yes, sir," Sukari said with her head down. When Josh wasn't looking, she turned to face Raph and motioned for him to lean down. When he did, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "I'll see you on Monday, Raphael," she whispered. She quickly turned and hurried after Josh.

Raph was frozen to the spot. She had just kissed him. Sukari had just kissed him. He raised his hand to his cheek and lightly grazed the spot. He watched her go out the door with both frustration and longing. Before she was out of sight, Raph swore that he saw her sneak a glance at him.

…..

"Why do ya walk so damn slow? Hurry up!" Josh had been yelling at Sukari to hurry up for the past ten minutes. She quickened her pace but still tried to maintain a distance from him, but Josh was more impatient than she thought. "Jesus Christ!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward. She yelped at this sudden contact. "Shut up," he said to her in a disgusted voice. Sukari tried to keep her pace the same as Josh's.

"J-Josh?" she timidly said.

"What?" he snapped, making her flinch.

"What exactly happened in gym?"

"It doesn't matta," he said.

"Are you sure? Your face is all bruised and it looks like you-," she wasn't able to finish because Josh grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her face close to his.

"It… doesn't… matta," he growled through clenched teeth. He shoved her backwards and she lost her footing and fell. He grabbed her by the wrists and started to drag her as she struggled and tried to stand up.

"Josh! Let me go! Please, Josh, it hurts!" she cried. He ignored her and continued to drag her through the lifeless street until he reached an alley. He threw her into the alley and when she tried to get up, he kicked her back down. He grabbed her hair and threw her further into the ally. She screamed in agony and fear.

"Shut up!" Josh yelled at her. When she was on her back, he straddled her lower body and fought with her, trying to gain hold of her hands. She slapped at him and managed to scratch his arms enough so that he was slightly bleeding. He decked her jaw and continued to fight with her.

"No! Josh, please!" she cried at him with tears streaming down from her eyes. He backhanded her face and finally took hold of her hands and held them above her head.

"Ya really are stupid, ain't ya?" he sneered. "I shouldn't have ta tell ya so many times ta just shut da hell up."

"Josh," Sukari found it difficult to talk because her lips were bleeding and she was crying, "p-please."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed in her face. Her sobs only grew louder. "Damn, why does anyone put up with your bullshit? Get it through ya head Princess, you are worthless and ya words don't mean shit!"

His words echoed in Sukari's ears repeatedly. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that he was right.

"Say it," he said. She looked at him with her tear drenched eyes in confusion. "Say it. Admit to me dat ya worthless and I'll stop." He began to dig his fingernails into her wrists. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. "Say it!"

"I-I," she choked, "am-,"

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?" said a voice that was all too familiar and extremely welcome to Sukari.


End file.
